


Sapnap, Why Is The Kitchen On Fire?

by ReanTheBean



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Mordern AU, Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, imma give it to yall, karl and sapnap live together, karl birthday, karlnap, this fandom is starved for domestic karlnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReanTheBean/pseuds/ReanTheBean
Summary: When Karl wakes up on his birthday, the last thing he expects is for his kitchen to be on fire. But when you live with someone like Sapnap, it's to be expected.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 78





	Sapnap, Why Is The Kitchen On Fire?

**Author's Note:**

> heyoo!!! I literally live and breathe Karlnap because they just work so well, so have some domestic fluff!

Karl woke up with a huge smile on his face. It was his birthday! Even better, this was the second one he was celebrating with his boyfriend, Sapnap. He rolled over, expecting to be surrounded in his boyfriend’s warmth, but instead found himself reaching for nothingness. He cracked an eye open in confusion, his brain still a bit muddled from sleep. He was almost always the early riser between the two, Sapnap being more of a night owl.

He stretched, feeling the satisfaction of his bones popping after a long night’s rest. He and Sapnap had originally planned on watching movies last night but had ultimately fallen asleep, cuddling each other. Not that he was complaining.

He took a few more seconds in bed, before getting up to get ready for the day. Sapnap had been completely tight-lipped about what he had planned for Karl’s birthday. Karl wasn’t stupid, he knew that Sapnap did have something planned for him. He wasn’t one of those people who instantly thought everyone had forgotten their birthday if they went 2 minutes without attention. Last year, the first birthday he had spent with Sapnap, they had gone to a late-night arcade. He smiled softly as the memories of that night flooded his brain. How Sapnap had utterly destroyed him at DDR, or their cliche photo booth kiss. He definitely considered it one of the best nights of his life, and he was excited to see what was in store for today.

He threw on a light tee shirt and sweatpants, knowing full well he would probably have to change into more normal clothes later on in the day. Then again, he still had no clue what Sapnap had planned. For all he knew, they could spend the day inside cuddling and watching movies. That didn’t sound half bad.

Taking a quick glance out the window as he brushed his teeth showed him that it was nice and sunny outside. He hoped that the weather would feel as good as it looked. After all, humidity is very deceiving. 

After he finished cleaning himself up in the bathroom, he made his way over to the kitchen in their shared apartment. They had moved in together long before they had started dating. I wonder if that’s why we even developed feelings for each other in the first place, Karl thought to himself, knowing full well that he had his crush on Sapnap a long time before they ever met in person. He had always admired the other man, a bit jealous of the chemistry he had with the other members of the dream team. All his jealousy had gone to waste once he had gained the confidence to fess up, and discovered that oh, his crush felt the same way about him. Nice.

Karl was so lost in thought, that when he walked into the kitchen, he didn’t even notice the mess. It was when he spotted Sapnap standing in the middle of the kitchen, covered head to toe in random food scraps and smiling bashfully, he took in the state of the room.

There were splatters of food everywhere. Bits and pieces of egg stained the cupboards, the yolks still running down the pristine white wood. There seemed to be a white substance, which Karl assumed was milk, that was leaking from the fridge. Pancake batter seemed to coat the countertops, and the ceiling too, by the looks of it. The main thing that caught his eye though, was the saucepan that was currently up in flames on the stovetop. He knew Sapnap had some arsonistic tendencies, but this was a little out of hand, even for him.

Karl took a deep breath, before speaking in the calmest voice he could muster. “Sapnap,” he started, watching as the man in question fidgeted in front of him. “Why the hell is the kitchen on fire?”

Karl watched as Sapnap opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again, seemingly looking for a valid answer. “Well, technically only the pan is on fire?” Sapnap said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. A small, weaker part of him started cooing at how cute Sapnap looked like this, all embarrassed and shy, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his brain. He could deal with those thoughts later.

“Okay fine.” Karl agreed. “Why is that saucepan on fire?”

Sapnap looked away from him. “Well, uh,” he mumbled, trying not to jumble his words together, hands rubbing each other. “I was trying to make you breakfast, because, well, it’s your birthday, and i know that last year’s birthday was epic, and I wanted this one to be epic as well, but I just can’t cook, and ugh, I’m sorry for ruining your special day, I’ll clean it up-”

Karl cut off Sapnap’s self-deprecating mumbles with a kiss. He could feel Sapnap practically melt into it, holding onto him. It was a soft kiss, a simple press of lips, and they could both feel the love radiating off one another. Karl smiled into the kiss, which caused Sapnap to start giggling. Soon, his giggles turned into laughter, and Karl joined in. They both laughed as they pulled apart, staring at the mess around them.

“So, just to clarify, you’re not mad about the mess?” Sapnap asked hesitantly after a minute, causing Karl to give off a chuckle. “Of course not,” he clarified, wanting to make sure Sapnap knew he wasn’t upset. “ It’s the thought that counts, and this is by far one of the more, interesting birthday breakfasts I’ve had.” They both giggled and went to grab the cleaning supplies. Scraping off cold pancake batter from the ceiling wasn’t how Karl imagined his birthday would go, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments feed the kids in my basement :3
> 
> Tumblr: Reannotfound  
> \------------  
> Published: Feb 21. 2021  
> Words: 965


End file.
